


Comic Drabbles

by subminimal (markymark261)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DCU, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markymark261/pseuds/subminimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of comic book crossover drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Watcher

  
**The New Watcher**   


Buffy’s new Watcher brushed right past her and plopped himself down on the sofa.

"Hi, Buffy. Call me Uatu,” he said. “Seems there's a big bad coming from space to eat the Earth. He'll have a whiny, bald, naked guy with him... on a surfboard. Whatever you do, don't engage him in conversation - he’s kind of long-winded and boring. Anyway, I'd help out but I don't interfere in the ways of mankind, so looks like you're on your own... Well, go on, get slaying! Pass the potato chips, Xander. Toga party at eleven."


	2. Tooth and Claw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy The Werewolf Stalker was a spoof of Buffy The Vampire Slayer who featured in the Young Justice comic book.

As soon as Buffy got Wendy's message, she knew what was going to happen. Rushing to the woods, she finally arrived, breathless. There were Wendy and Oz rolling around on the ground.

"Stop it, Wendy!" screamed Buffy. "You can't kill Oz, he's a good werewolf."

"Who said anything about killing Oz?" asked Wendy, smiling. "I'd never do that. You see I'm not just an ordinary stalker," she said, brushing the fur out of her eyes as the full moon rose in the sky and her face transformed, "I'm a furshlugginer werewolf stalker. Grrr!"

"Aargh!"


	3. Mixed-Up Spelling

“Marvel then DC. What’s next?” asked Buffy.

Xander whispered something into Willow’s ear.

“Sounds nifty,” she said, and conjured up a portal to another universe.

Suddenly a horde of colorful characters emerged from it. First the ‘Mazing Diapers-Man, smelling like only a diaper can, followed by The Savage Bus-Mariner, fighting against Deardevil, The Man Without Fare. Then there was Downer Woman, moaning to the All-Rats Squadron how she couldn’t find her invisible plane, while Doctor Mood turned blue, and Winelover turned to drink, corkscrews snikting out from his knuckles.

Xander rolled his beady eyes. “No! I said the Amalgam Universe!”


End file.
